With the development of panel technologies, at present, many commercially available displays or mobile apparatuses have a touch function. Generally speaking, at present, touch panels are mainly implemented by using an on-cell technology, an out-cell technology or an in-cell technology. As the name implies, for touch panels using the on-cell technology and the out-cell technology, a touch element is integrated outside a panel. For a touch panel using the in-cell technology, in a stage of panel engineering, a touch element fabricated together in the panel, and therefore, as compared with the touch panels using the on-cell technology and the out-cell technology, the touch panel using the in-cell technology has advantages of being lightweight and thin; however, the in-cell technology involves relatively high difficulty. Therefore, at present, many technical persons are doing related research.
In addition, as mobile apparatuses become popular, users use smart phones or tablet computers much more often in public places. However, in crowded places (for example, on a crowded bus or on in a metro train), it is very difficult to prevent others from seeing information on a screen when a mobile apparatus is used to read personal messages, and in this case, in consideration of privacy, a touch apparatus having an anti-peeping function is certainly needed. At present, an adhesion-type anti-peeping patch is commercially available. Although the anti-peeping patch is adhered on a surface of a screen of the mobile apparatus to achieve an anti-peeping effect, display brightness of the screen is greatly reduced, and viewing experience is still reduced even if nobody is around peeping.